


I am here to stay

by Kariliah



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Light Angst, Screenplay/Script Format, That tag was invented for Newtina, The Author Regrets Everything, newtina, post-CoG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariliah/pseuds/Kariliah
Summary: Grindelwald is getting stronger with every passing day and when Tina and Newt get the chance to talk before she has to return to the battle, they realize it might be their last chance to be honest with one another…





	I am here to stay

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I am super scared of posting this as it is not only my first Newtina-Fic but also the first time I tried to write something in screenplay-format...  
> I hope you enjoy it an I apologize for any mistakes in it.

Inside Newt's case:

_Newt takes Tina’s hand and helps her get down the last few steps of the ladder. They keep holding hands as they step outside the shed where the artificial sun is embracing the surroundings with its golden light._

_TINA (whispering)  
_I can’t believe we’re here in this peaceful place when there is a war waging outside-  
_(she pauses; when she speaks again her voice starts cracking)_  
When Queenie is not with us.

_Newt squeezes her hand as she tries to hold back tears._

_NEWT (reassuring)  
_It’s not your fault Tina.

_She looks at him with a pained expression as tears start glistening in her eyes._

_NEWT  
_I know you think it is, Tina, but she is responsible for her own actions.  
_(a pause)_  
We all are.

_TINA (determined)_  
That’s why I have decided to keep fighting Grindelwald, even if it is the last thing I do.   
I just can’t watch him trick more and more innocent people into joining him.

_She pauses as her mind wanders to Leta. The memory of her death still haunts them._

_TINA  
_Or worse yet, kill them.

_NEWT (within a heartbeat)  
_I’ll come with you.

_Tina steps back with a shocked expression and loses hold of Newt’s hand._

_TINA (upset, almost screaming at him)  
_No! You’re not an Auror, this is way too dangerous for you and I couldn’t forgive myself id you’d-  
_(she trails off and her voice goes quite again)_  
get hurt.

_Newt, knowing just well what she’d meant to say, grabs her by the shoulders and looks her deep into the eyes._

_NEWT  
_I won’t.

_He stares to the ground again, trying to find the words to express what is going through his head in that moment without making her think he doesn’t trust her skills._

_NEWT  
_Besides, how am I supposed to stay behind and carry on with my life when I know that you’re out there somewhere fighting the most powerful dark wizard of our time?   
Not knowing where you are and what is happening to you is worse than any injury I can imagine, Tina!   
And if a message reached me that you’ve been hurt-  
_(he swallows)  
_Or worse-  
_(his voice starts cracking)_  
I’d rather be on the battlefield with you.

_He finally looks up again to see tears streaming down Tina’s face._

_NEWT  
_I’d rather be by your side, Tina.

_He reaches out to touch her face and wipe some of the tears away but instead of pulling his hand away like he did at the harbour when they first said goodbye, he lets it linger on her cheek as he slowly leans forward and places a gentle kiss on Tina’s lips._

_NEWT_ (embarrassed)  
I am so sorry!

_He turs away while Tina shakes her head, smiling, and places a hand on his shoulder._

TINA (soft)  
Newt, it’s alright.

_He turns back to her, staring at her in wonder but not daring to say a word while Tina finally works up the courage to ask the question that’s been on her mind for weeks._

_TINA  
_You came to Paris to find me, didn’t you?

_Newt looks away, awkwardly, a big smile on his face as he nods._

_TINA (in tears again)  
_That’s the nicest thing that has ever been done for me.

_NEWT_  
I’d do it again, Tina. For you.

_TINA_  
You won’t have to because I am not leaving you ever again, Newt.

_She kisses him and this time none of them pulls away. Instead, they wrap their arms around one another and hold each other close. And for a moment they truly forget about the war outside, about they’ve lost and are about to lose. For moment it’s just Newt and Tina sharing a quite passionate kiss, knowing it might be the last chance for them to do so._


End file.
